Vengence
by wOlfcheRRy
Summary: Sakura was once happy and cheerful, until that summers day were everything changed. She changed, her outlook on life changed. But her life is just begginning. rr story better then summary rated T for violance also later on will be supernatural.fantasy


disclaimer : do NOT own Cardcaptors ! wish i did hehe .. like evryone else lol BUH the plot belongs to me with help of friends

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_People who've seen death and destruction early in their lives often turn to that same path later on without even realizing. Consumed with bitter hatred, revenge and the thirst for blood. And it is only then when their revenge is carried out and accomplished will they rest and heal. _

**- - - - - **

A young girl of twelve years, skipped home happily, just back from the first day of her new school.

She smiled thinking about her new friend that she just made. She was so pretty and really friendly, although she is a bit hyper. Her smile widened even more as she recalled her new friend's beautiful, twinkling amethyst eyes and her round flawless face. Long, shiny, purple locks that reached passed her waist, her creamy white skin and her absolutely friendly and loving personality. Daiidouji Tomoyo. The girl thought that her friend was blessed with everything, beautiful looks and an even more so personality. The girl sighed and wished she was more like that. But once she opened the door to her newly renovated house (everything seems to be new lol) all thoughts related to anything but the scene which was far too grotesque to be seen by a girl so young .. no scratch that, anyone no matter their age, evaporated into thin air.

The girl stared with disbelieving eyes, eyes that once held all the joy in the world instantly dulled once the realization came. She was too numb to move, too numb to even utter a word. For what lay before her was what made people go insane, to be traumatized for all eternity, and in a way, this girl was no different. She too was traumatized. Nothing will maker her ever forget what she had witnessed on that summer's day.

Not even amnesia or the most powerful dose of forgetfulness potion or the ultimate form mind manipulation inside a pill called Limutan' will make her ever forget. And, for the first time in her life, she fell in a dead faint just as she heard the annoying buzz of the policemen's cars.

'_Funny,'_ the girl thought in her state of unconsciousness, _'it doesn't like the noise that usually comes from a police car, but a …'_

**end of ----- **

**BUZZZZZ ….!**

The body of a 19 yr old instantly shot up from her warm and comfy bed, shocked from the sudden noise of the screaming buzz from her silver alarm clock. Her reaction was to instantly grab the small dagger that laid hidden under her pillow where she has always kept it for extra protection.

Kamisama knows that it had saved her life more then once. The dagger was a beautiful keepsake of hers since it was a present from her late parents.

It had a razor sharp edge that didn't even need anyone to apply force to be able to pierce skin. On its handle it had the symbol of death in Japanese, surrounded by cherry blossoms and the outer traced with a green so light that you have to glance twice before you noticed it and the background is of white-gold.

On the bottom, is perhaps why the girl treasured it so much was an engraving in the most beautiful handwriting: _To my cherryblossom, with great love, your Otou-san and Okaa-san. _

**---Time Clash Fastforward!---**

The girl opened the door of her Subaru WRX. She specially designed it herself. The background color of her car was a dead, pitch black and on the hood was an intricate design of a green Chinese dragon and behind it is an electric midnight blue whirlpool and from the right side are a few scattering, falling cherry blossom petals that are coming down in an angle like a wind is blowing through it. On both sides of the car it has two horizontal blackish-greyish lines a few inches inside from both the top and the bottom.

A pink (that is the shade of the cherry blossoms) zig zagging lightning bolt comes from one end to the other and is outlined the same shade of midnight blue that is on the hood. The final touch is the big DB that is stamped on both sides in a grey color so dark that if you didn't know it was there , you'd have absolutely no idea it was. It wouldn't be visible if you didn't actually squint and stare hard enough.

The girl stood up and leaned against her car staring at the huge university that she would be attending. After a few seconds she casually took off her sunnies to reveal beautiful emerald eyes that made a few guys stare as they walked passed. Emerald eyes, though so beautiful, were void of any emotion.

The girl had lovely, shiny auburn hair and smooth, slightly tanned, flawless skin. She had such soft red lips that have yet to show a genuine smile in years. The girl has never smiled, not in seven years. The occasional smirk but never a true smile. The girl sighed and walked in gracious steps towards the university. The life of being a student, of gangs and of crimes is just beginning. Yes, the life of Sakura Kinomoto.

sigh! lol sooo many adjectives man ! trust me I'm gonna cut down a bit and actually get into the better parts when she starts meeting people winx winx nudge nudge lol! Just wanted to get those outta the way although ill still hafta describe the people she meets. I promise it'll get better. PLEAAASE read n review ! n flames accepted buh please don't be too harsh ! lol oh yeah and Kamisama.. I'm pretty sure means god


End file.
